Each Left His Mark: The Legend of Jack Sparrow
by elizabethtudorsparrow
Summary: When two of the most important people from Jack's past come back into his life, he finds himself facing his greatest opponent yet, himself. This is the story of the events that shaped our beloved captain's life, and the love that captured his heart. JOC
1. Chapter 1

**_I dont own any Disney characters, only the ones I created. I mess with their plots and history too, but its all in good fun._**

Our story starts in a dark and dingy bar on the island of Tortuga, notorious for slippery characters and houses of ill repute...

"10,000 gold pieces. Delivered in good health." Mercer, a man with no morals or scruples and dire looks, snarled at the dirty pirate he addressed. He held up a bag filled with coins, "Half now.." The dirty pirate grabbed the coin bag from Mercer's hand.

"Cant guarantee any form of health", he replied as he drooled over the treasure in the small purse, as his crew who were drawn around him burst into laughter, "you'd better find another crew if ye be wantin' guarantees!" he continued, and crumbled the parchment Mercer held before him, and threw it on the floor . Mercer grabbed the bag of coin forcefully and as the pirates came to defend their new stash, Mercer's men put a knife to the throat of the dirty pirate captain. He reluctantly handed over the coins with a smile.

As Gibbs walked from the bar carrying two mugs of rum in one hand, he noticed the scuffle in his path, and vaguely recognized Mr. Mercer. He looked down at the crumbled paper, and as the pirate crew scattered, he drew it up and unfurled it with one hand, using his pants for help. His face drew solemn and flush and he hurried back to his captain.

In a dimly lit corner of this bar, with bottles crashing in the background and loud festive music playing, sat the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Gibbs, his first mate, carrying the paper and the rum, hustled to his side, sitting down next to him and leaning in, as if to tell something quite important.

"Ye best see this, Cap'n." he handed Jack the paper. Jack seemed disinterested, and reached for his rum. He was preoccupied with the sultry wench leaning over the table flashing just enough of her goods at Jack to keep him looking for more.

"Ye best see this." Gibbs insisted with a seriousness Jack rarely sees in him, and shoved the paper near the captain's hand between Jack's gaze and the woman on the table. Jack rolled his eyes and seemed annoyed by the intrusion. The wench was pushed out of the way and left rather disgusted.

Jacks eyes concerned, then focused on the parchment, and joined Gibbs in a most serious state. "Aye". He stated. "We have ourselves a heading it seems." And he downed his entire mug of rum. As he put it down onto the table, a small smirk came over his face.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs was shocked, but not surprised.

"Find Mr. Mercer and tell him he has found himself a crew." Jack commanded.

The seas were calm and Port Royal was finally in sight. Elizabeth looked from the bow of the ship, took a deep breath of air, closed her eyes slowly, and drank it all in.

A young woman approached her, head to the floor, and curtsied. "My Lady,?" she asked.

"Bring me the looking glass Bess."

"Yes, my lady." She bowed and went on to find it for her mistress.

"Your Grace," approached the Captain, "We make port, with your permission." He bowed before his queen, honored at the job bestowed upon him.

"Of course, of course, sir, at your leisure." Elizabeth replied. Her golden hair tossed loosely upon her head surrounded by her crown of diamonds. Her ivory and gold embellished silk dress blew softly in the breeze. Her face hauntingly lonely, she was stoic and proud. Bess returned with the looking glass, bowed, and then held it up for Elizabeth. The queen looked concerned, but concentrated on the landscape, as if to remember it, although she had never visited before. She admired the brightness of the sun, the lush green mountain and the turquoise water. The Atlantic ocean she was used to in England was no match. "Bittersweet", she thought to herself.

Elizabeth paused, stood back from the glass and dismissed Bess with a short wave of her hand. Bess nodded, curtsied, and returned to the deck below.

As they approached the dock in the rather large vessel, the crowds cheered and waved. Elizabeth, Queen of England, returned greetings to her subjects, glad to be on land once again. As she walked off the ship and onto the dock, she felt as though a set of eyes were fixated on her. Silly, she thought, in such a crowd, surely she _was_ the focus of attention. But she scanned the crowd anyway, noticing that she was unusually uncomfortable, anxious even.

Off in the back, behind all the hustle and bustle, Jack leaned back on the wall of the fort, peering at her. Thinking and plotting. "Cap'n", Gibbs pointed to the guards that surrounded Elizabeth. "She looks quite secure?" He reported.

"Aye," Jack returned. He had been noticeably quiet and discontent, since they left Tortuga. He leaned down and snagged a young island boy, ragged and seemingly poor. "What would ye say to a small errand for ol' cap'n Jack, boy?"

The child looked at the man, who bent over before him with a quizzical expression.

"I want you to give this…," he stood up and reached up to a bed of lilies that lined the top of the stone wall at the inland edge of the docks. He grabbed a perfect white lily, smelled it and handed it to the boy. "to the queen." In the child's other hand, he placed a gold piece for his trouble. The child looked at him, confirming with his eyes the mission he was embarking upon. He ran and pushed through the crowd of people, ducking under legs and around the hundreds gathered at the docks that day. Jack watched him closely as he approached Elizabeth. He slipped past the guards and ended up right at her feet.

Elizabeth, startled by the child, leaned down gracefully, to greet him. "child?" she asked as she smiled at him. He took the flower from behind his back and thrust it softly at her. Jack watched her reaction and looked at her directly, as if to speak to her through his thoughts. Elizabeth paused, stared at the flower, the smile ripped from her face, then back at the child, and regaining her composure, forced a smile at him, touched his face and took the flower from him. Jack kept watch, still, and concentrated on her. As she stood up, the child ran off into the crowd. Elizabeth was still stopped in the middle of her procession, and she went to smell the flower and then remembered herself, and decided not to. She held it tightly, and began to walk towards her coach in a daze, but with a purposeful gait, lost from her current reality.

Jack spoke to his first mate still watching Elizabeth. "We have a need to find an old friend, Mr. Gibbs. I think a certain Blacksmith might be of use to us."

Jack took his eyes off her for a moment, and off they went, and as they walked away, Jack turned back to spot the Queen once more, and as he watched her climb into her carriage and head for her retreat house, he smirked and looked away.

"Absolutely not. NO." Ms. Elizabeth Swann was quite matter of fact about his. "NO, No, No." she told William. She stuck her head out the window that overlooked her terrace, "Do you hear me Jack, no. no. no." She was adimate, and hurried about nervously, knowing that this was a disaster in the making.

William leaned on the dining side board, arms folded, shaking his head. He looked at her, knowing Jack was going to do what he wanted anyway.

"You cannot be serious, don't look at me like that. The queen's birthday celebration?! Please, you must be joking?!" she sneered. She has never been so worried, she imagined all the horrible scenarios in her head, and it made her cringe. Jack at the birthday masquerade ball was more than she could handle. Jack period was more than she could handle.

"We can do this one of two ways love", Jack appeared at the window, "our way, or mine." He pointed to himself. Lizzie became sick with the thought of him going and running amuck.

She got in Jack's face. He smiled sarcastically and victoriously."Answer me one thing, then, WHY? Why would _you _want to go to the queen's birthday ball?"

Jack looked her in the eyes, staring her down with that evil smirk as if to tell her to never question him or his motives, turned back to William, and as he walked to the door exclaimed, "I'll be needing a mask then, and nothing with feathers, makes my nose itch." He tipped out the door leaving Lizzie and Will to themselves.

"What have we gotten into," Lizzie said as she shook her head.

Elizabeth stood at her balcony terrace door, the wind softly moving her hair and white gown that fitted tightly around her waist. Her crown placed atop her head, she touched it, and giggled as if to laugh at a joke. But her smiles were bitter sweet, and as she stared off into the distance, she was lost in her memories. Clutched in her hand was a platinum locket with two portraits inside, herself in a light blue and beaded dress with her golden tresses tied above her tiara, on one side, and young man, stately and clean shaven, with a white shirt, ivory vest and his dark hair pulled back and tied at the base of his neck, on the other. She raised it up to look at it, and thought for a long second. She looked back at the Lilly poised in a small vase on her vanity, and remembered back to the last time she had seen a flower so beautiful...

In a vast field of waving grass and wild flowers with tall trees and castle lookout tower ruins, atop a hill overlooking Windsor castle, young Elizabeth Tudor sat reading Shakespeare under a tall oak tree, while her ladies danced to the soft music of the court musicians she had brought with them to pass the time. The girls laughed and moved about to the tunes and Elizabeth looked up for a moment to admire them. Standing a few yards away, James, Lord of Essex, in his ivory linen pants, white socks, proper shoes, and matching vest adorned with gold embroidery atop a fresh crisp white linen shirt partially opened to reveal his golden soft skin underneath, smiled flirtingly at the girls as they in turn giggled at him. Every now and again moving his gaze to the Princess Elizabeth. He enjoyed at the moment, however, the ladies acting silly and gawking over him.

Noticing his fleeting attention to her ladies and not to her, Elizabeth became slightly annoyed with her ladies. She spoke forcefully but playing, "Jack", she called to him, he acknowledged walking towards her, "read to me", she held the book up, " as you do." She commanded, smiling. She never called him James, it was not "fitting" she thought. Elizabeth decided long ago that James was a small name for such a huge ego, and decided that from that day onward she would always call him Jack. It was a name she thought befitting an adventurous and scandalous rascal. She especially felt that given her birthright, she had certian powers, including re-naming people to suit her fancy. Furthermore, she was the only one allowed to call him that. If she dare heard anyone else utter that name from their lips when addressing him, she would have them flogged.

The girls continued to act silly and watched him as he walked towards Elizabeth, somewhat jealous that he just up and runs whenever she calls. "He is so handsome…" Bess giggled whispering to Nell, one of the Princess's other ladies in waiting. Nell giggled back. They gossipped about his unreturned feelings for the Princess, and her callousness about it. They thought her a fool, and joked to her about his undying devotion to her, and that she liked having him on a string. But, Elizabeth didn't actually believe the undying love and devotion part, and she certainly didn't allow herself to act so undignified as to overtly throw herself at him as her ladies did.

Jack nodded and came to her and took the book from her hand, kissing it softly as she released it into his grasp. Poetry, Ancient philosophy, even the logs from his grandfather's travels abroad, anything she desired, he would read to her. Today it was Shakespeare. There was an heir of sexual tension that he understood, but that she was innocently unaware of, and he enjoyed it. In such a high profile position as Elizabeth has, any man seen with her could lead to scandal, ridicule and a tarnished reputation, so this was a perfect way to flirt without having aroused any suspicion. It was a harmless and fruitless flirtation, especially for a Princess soon to be married.

Jack has read to her everyday at her whim for as long as he could remember. They would sit for hours and talk about all manner of things. Having been educated at the finest of schools, Jack was her intellectual contemporary, unlike her ladies, and their philosophies on life, love, travel and politics were very much the same. And she loved the soft sound of his voice, it soothed her even if she didn't readily admit to it. She was so unlike the women he wooed. She was strong, smart, dignified and he would admit that her power excited him.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as Jack read to her, she listened to each word of Shakespeare's sonnet number 10, and allowed herself to imagine Jack was speaking those words to her as if he penned them himself. "...o, none unless this miracle have might, " Jack paused and looked at Elizabeth who was unaware of his stare, her head back facing the sky, the setting sunlight cast a glow on her golden hair that lit it up like fire. He continued reading, but he knew the words and remained fixated on her. "That in black ink", Elizabeth, checked to see if he was still looking at her and met his stare. They locked eyes. "my love may still shine bright."

_**Whoosch!! **_

Elizabeth felt a short swift breeze as something passed in front of her face. The ladies began to scream. Another whoosch!! The music stopped, Elizabeth looked next to her to see an arrow sticking out of the old oak tree inches from her. She jumped to her feet. Everyone scurried about, the ladies, a few courtiers. It was a frenzied scene. All looking about for the culprit of such an attack, when suddenly, one of the horses is hit and goes down to the ground. From the trees, the old ruins from horseback, the arrows flew across the sky. One of the courtiers is hit. Jack, assessing the scene, dodging arrows himself, looks for Elizabeth, still standing by the old oak. He spots a darkly clothed figure pointing the bow and arrow straight at her. His heart sank and his breath raised in anticipation. Elizabeth saw her would be assassin, searching the darkness for his face. He pulls back on the bow. Jack races to her, his heart pounding, the arrow is released, and Jack winces, falling to the ground on top of Elizabeth. Their bodies stacked on one another, and their faces only a few inches apart. This is the closest they have ever been, and it is a noticeably awkward yet peaceful moment. She is frightened, but amidst all of this commotion, looks into the eyes of her rescuer. She never noticed how perfect the shape of his face was, how beautiful his eyes were. He never saw her look at him that way. Not knowing he has been hurt, she continues to stare releasing a vulnerable gaze at him that captures his heart. He is tempted. The pain disappeared, the world stopped for that moment. This commotion abounded them and yet thrust them into a state where they faced the very issue they had avoided for so long. He leaned in to her as if to want to kiss her, then caught himself and almost began to say something…"The Princess!!" a man's voice yelled.

The guards arrived on their steeds and the attackers fled on horseback into the dusk. Interrupting the moment of discovery between Elizabeth and Jack.

"My lady!!" Bess yelled, running towards them. Their gaze broke, and suddenly they were back in the real world where things like duty, composure and regality reigned supreme. Jack helped Elizabeth to her feet, holding her hands tightly and pulling her up. His touch felt different than ever before and almost made Elizabeth blush. "Lord Essex, you're hurt!!" Bess cried addressing Jack.

Elizabeth, stunned by this, moved quickly, looking desperately for his wound. "The arrow just grazed you, my lord." One of the guards, who was alerted to this commotion observed.

Elizabeth examined it herself and touched him blood noticing it on her fingers. She looked at Jack somewhat bewildered, actually stunned by his action, and wondering if it was true, what the ladies had been gossipping about his feelings for her. Could it actually be true? She wanted desperately to ask him, but would not. And she hated herself for it. The Princesses guard and adviser, Walsingham ordered her away from the scene and back to the safety of the castle. The guards swooped her up from Jack's side and rode away.

Jack stayed a moment, looking at the hoof prints and the direction of the tracks. "That's odd.?" he thought. The path led back towards the tower prison. Who plans an assination of the Princess of England and then pass the very spot where much of the King's guard reside? Whoever it was was aparently either not afraid to be caught, or was assured they would not get caught. A disparaging notion in any event. Jack jumped on his steed and headed back to the castle.

Inside the castle in Elizabeth's room, the doctors, checking on Elizabeth from her ordeal of the day, and the Queen at the side of her daughter, discussed the events. "I am fine, really, I am." Elizabeth wanted no more fuss, she just wanted to end this circus so she could get back to analyzing what happened that evening and what exactly he could possibly feel for her, if anything. Was this an act of devotion to the crown, natural instinct of a gentleman? If so, then where the hell were the other men standing around for? No one else acted to dive in front of an arrow to save her. Was there no other subject compelled to give their life for their Princess? Or was his action something more? She debated back and forth, and something inside her wanted desperately for there to be a hint of truth in it.

The King met in the counsel chambers analyzing the evidence of the attack. Lord Winston Beckett, the King's secretary and most trusted adviser, presented the most well accepted theory of the case. "We have captured one of the men your grace, he was armed with the very arrows used in the attack. They were poison tipped with an herb that renders it victim paralyzed and unconscious in minutes. It leads to certain death."

"And who is this man?" asked the King.

"He is a simple common man from London, but he was carrying this." Lord Beckett pulled from his cloak parchment with a seal on it and several signatures. " The King took it in his hand and examined the document. "It is a declaration of war your grace." The King knew what it was and he was stunned. The counsel members demanded action arguing at the King. "The Scottish King wishes death to the royal family and intends to claim the throne of England. He has promised absolution to the persons responsible for the murders and speaks of a large reward to go with it."

The King sat speechless. In all his reign and his father's reign, there has not been war in England. He was a peaceful and gentle King who led with a cool hand and a warm heart. He knew though, what had to be done. His utmost responsibility was to England and her safety. "Then he has moved our hand." the King replied. "We shall begin preparations for my immediate departure to Scotland in the morning. Let the armies know that their King will lead them in this battle for the salvation of England."

Lord Beckett interjected, with the egging on of the entire counsel. "Your grace, " he paused, "eh - I , WE (motioning his hand to encompass the entire counsel) feel it in the best interest of the state that," he paused again "Prince George" he looked at the King who was shocked at the suggestion to send his oldest son to war and ready to shut down the idea. Winston fore saw this and was prepared, stopping the King by continuing, "He is young, ready, willing and able to serve his country. The people love him, Sire, and this could be a perfect time to ready him for his inevitable succession of the throne."

The King, old and frail as of late, had been loosing much of his fire and passion in his old age and almost lacked the energy to argue with the counsel. He took it on good advice that this would be the best outcome for all involved. Winston reassured his King by telling him that with the weakened state of the Scottish army and the power and shear number of the English army the campaign should last no more than 6 months. The King signed the order, and the counsel ratified it. George was off to Scotland.

The back door to the castle kitchen was open and Jack snuck inside. He looked around and saw only a few servants cleaning floors and kitchen utensils. He smiled at them as if he belonged there and that their quizzical looks at him were out of place. He picked up an apple off the table, "Just what I was looking for," he took a bite and held it up to the servant cleaning the knives reassuring him that his being there in the kitchen was a perfectly natural occurrence. He left the kitchen and moved towards the laundry room. "This will never work", he thought. He had to move about the castle without any real notice if he was to find out anything. Just then, Lady Bess came into sight walking down the hall, and he ducked inside a closet filled with ladies uniforms, dresses for the seamstresses, cooks and nurses. She never noticed him, walking right by as he made a sigh of relief. "Huummm." He thought. He had an idea...

Lady Bess headed into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with a large pitcher of water. She came to the closet, opened the door, holding up her candlestick to see inside. She was startled and jumped back almost dropping everything. "What are you doing?!" she yelled. "Stupid woman, you near scared me half to death!!" The odd looking woman apologized in a very high pitched voice and with some strange mannerisms. "Put yourself to use, then, and fetch some clean towels for the Princess." Ut oh, thought Jack. Not exactly what he bargained for, but there wasn't much he could do now, he couldn't raise any suspicion. "Come come now.." Bess became impatient as Jack searched for towels.

"Blasted towels! Bloody, trifling, blasted towels!" He mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something, woman?" Asked Bess angrily. Jack shook his head. "Lets go then, out with you." Jack came out wearing a nursemaid dress, and bonnet, covering his face with a headpiece that left only his eyes to peer out. He followed the Lady Bess, hoping and praying he wasn't discovered.

"Please, please.." she pleaded with all, especially her mother, "this has been a most tumultuous day, I am quite tired." she looked at Anne, and pleaded with her to remove all of the relatively unimportant people and allow her the space she needed. Lady Bess returned from the kitchen carrying a pitcher of water. Following behind her with a stack of towels, was a rather odd looking maid. Elizabeth paid little attention preoccupied by the moment in the field. Bess went over to the dressing table and prepared the area for the Princess' bath. Jack's eyes opened like saucers.

"Oh please tell me that's not for her.." He thought. He could withstand many things but a beautiful, unclothed Elizabeth only inches away while he was dressed like a nursemaid was more than he could handle. At least Bess was there to do the actual bathing. He could just close his eyes and hand her towels.

"Yes, of course." Anne replied, "Let's give my daughter some much needed rest." She commanded the room be emptied with the exception of the one nursemaid.

"What?, no Bess?", Jack thought. THAT was more than he could handle.


	2. Chapter 2

The room cleared and the Queen said goodnight to her daughter. The bath was drawn and Elizabeth stood from her bed and came over to the vanity. An oriental screen divided the area from the general room and afforded the Princess some much needed privacy. Elizabeth walked over to Jack, dressed as a nursemaid and turned with her back towards him, waiting for him to unfasten her corset. She held her hair up to reveal the base of her neck. Jack was noticeably uncomfortable and hesitant. "Well?" Elizabeth asked harshly. Jack began the cautious unwinding of her corset. He did not want to be here right now and that bothered him most of all. A beautiful, soon to be naked woman, and he wants to run away, what has the world come to? If this is what happens when you feel something more than a passing fancy for someone, then he wasn't sure he wanted any part of it.

"Oh, Nurse..?"

Jack muttered a "umm?" Finishing unlacing her corset and as his fingers grazed her soft skin he used all his strength not to give in, and winced as he backed his hands away. Elizabeth felt the looseness and raised her arms to have him remove the garment from her. Jack thought to himself, "Whatever I have done, whatever the sin, I am paying for it now…" the torture of a woman standing before him was one thing, but Elizabeth was a whole other story. He closed his eyes and held his breath for it to be over. Elizabeth thankfully left his grip as he helped the corset fall to the ground. She slipped behind the divider and Jack heard her step into the tub.

"Nurse, why is the enemy of princes the affairs of the heart?"

Jack was puzzled at her question, and listened intently.

"If God intended us to live without love and only in service to the people of England, then why give us a heart at all? I have yet to understand why the richest and most powerful princes in the world go devoid of that which is the richest gift of all."

Jack couldn't help himself, and in a high pitched voice asked, "And what would that be?"

"True Love." She paused, Jack wondered what or whom, she meant. "All my life I have longed to love completely, to feel so enraptured by someone that I would surrender my life to them without even a moments consideration. To lock those feelings away and pretend they don't exist but for what? Some manner of duty? Honor? Responsibility?" Jack closed his eyes and hearing every word she said, understood completely what she meant and felt the pain in her voice. " To never allow yourself to give in and let passion drive you and lead you where it will, to be completely vulnerable. To love whom you choose because you choose?! Where is the wealth in that?" Elizabeth began to speak with some anger in her voice and realized she was speaking to someone who couldn't hardly care less, she thought. " I don't suppose you even have the slightest understanding of what I am speaking of…"

"I think I do.." Jack said in his own voice softly.

"What was that?" Elizabeth heard something but couldn't distinguish the words.

Jack readjusted his voice, "Yes ma'am."

"Well then I am sorry for it." Elizabeth said as she climbed from the tub. She wrapped herself in her blue velvet robe, walked around the divider to the other side where Jack stood and he turned quickly to move into the shadows so as not to allow her to see his face. Elizabeth sat at her vanity staring into her mirror at herself. "A glass of water, nurse." She commanded. Jack went over to the pitcher and searched for the goblet. Elizabeth looked at herself and imagined Jack next to her, close to her, near enough to feel his breath on her neck and she began to imagine herself in a life without boundaries. She wandered into a daydream and lost herself in that moment. "Maybe it is that I love someone," she said softly, "maybe it is that I wish I knew if it was love at all? He has never said such a thing to me, If he had I would put him in the tower before he could mutter the last syllable. Would I though? Maybe it is that I long for him to say something, anything, that would confirm what his eyes have hinted and release me from this most retched of sins – to be forced into marriage to a man you don't love. To be trapped by the very thing that is supposed to give you the greatest joy of all. It is shear torture, to think on the possibility that I may never know. What else could it be I ask you? His pain, is my pain, his triumph, is my triumph. His every breath, every word, every movement is my most treasured possession. I hate his being so wonderful, and for making me want him, I hate him so for making me long to be free of this birthright and wishing myself to be just a woman." Elizabeth fought back emotion, and one tear strained down her face. Jack moved closer to her with every word she uttered. "So I ask you, what else could it be other than that I _love_ him?" Her voice was so strained and it was as if her heart was bursting right through her chest.

Jack had never seen her like this. She was always the stoic pillar of strength among the silly courtiers she ruled. No emotion, only vanity and rarely mercy, no great confirmation of her humanity, especially when it came to love. For the brief seconds they were forced into each other's arms, he saw her as she wanted to be seen, but he had dismissed it to a fleeting moment destined to live in his memory and haunt him for his lack of spontaneity. No, she was real, the thought, the woman he had always wished she was, there was an innocence within her, she was there.

Elizabeth, catching herself in this state, remembered the nurse in the room, and stood quickly to her feet keeping her back to the woman and brushing the tear from her face motioned with her hand for the goblet of water.

Jack, too, remembered himself and was startled back into reality by her request. He walked slowly to her and placed the goblet in her hand. He could stand it no more and untied the bonnet from his head to reveal his face. He began to speak, "Eliz.." The tower bell tolled twelve, and the door opened to reveal Bess with Elizabeth's nightdress. Jack moved quickly to secure his disguise.

"Good night, Nurse." Commanded Lady Bess, who took the liberty of dismissing the servant and shooing her – eh – him, out of the room.

As he walked out, he looked back at Elizabeth one last time and smiled to himself, victorious and excited. She loved him.

Jack spent many days in the company of his good friend, Bill Turner, and as the grandson of the esteemed former head of the British Navy, and naval officer himself, Jack was enchanted by the lure of the sea. He has been reading his grandfather's logs since he could speak and knew that one day he too, would be a great explorer. He found great solace in the vision of the sea, and through many sunsets passed his cares – and feelings – away in it. On this bright, beautiful morning and as the sun rose higher in the sky, the dock hustled and bustled with deck hands scurrying about, loading cargo, laughing and preparing the merchant ships for the long trek across the sea. One ship in particular, The Merry Widow, was having it's mainsails repaired for its voyage to the Caribbean in eight weeks. Its first mate barked orders with haste at the crew of young men. "The main sail, _main sail_…" he sighed loudly.

"Trouble abounds, Mr. Turner?" Jack asked. Bill Turner turned around to greet his friend.

"Ahh, it's the pride of the royal navy, then?" Bill said, shaking Jack's hand. "And none too soon, would you help me with the tack line there?" They began their work together and discussing the events of the night errant. Jack loved the smell of damp rope and hot tar atop a wooden deck, he noted to himself. He felt some kinship to the sea, although he dismissed much of it to childish dreams and embellished stories. There was something off this morning though, as Bill noticed, Jack was not his usual sarcastic self. He was relatively quiet and his discontent showed. "How did she take the news?" asked Bill.

Jack was quizzical, how did he know about Elizabeth? He was sure he didn't mention that part of the story to Bill. "Who?" Jack said somewhat surprised as if he had no idea who Bill could be speaking of.

"_Your mother_?" Bill replied with an emphasis as though to say who else could it be?.

Jack fastened the tack line, pulling it tight. Not immediately answering Bill. "And when will we have the pleasure of welcoming to the world the new young master Turner?" Jack asked. Continuing his work on the ropes of the ship. Bill along side working as well.

"August, while we are at sea, my wife tells me. Maybe he'd come a month early, Jane feels, but that'd be all. Besides, should be back December time, this should only be a 7 month trip. Means too you'd be home before the year's out."

"Aye, 7 months at sea." Jack thought. 7 months is a long time. Not so bad though if all you would be doing is fancying the Princess' favor, following her every whim and better still, watching her marry a wart faced, slimy, cow hearted git like Cutler Beckett. His stomach turned to think on it, so he changed the subject. "And the women abroad?" Jack asked in a rather scheming way.

"As beautiful and exotic as the day is long. They love a sailor they do." Bill answered, smiling. Jack just smirked and kept working. Bill stopped, and came closer to his friend. " You know, we are planning a trip to the orient for spices in the early part of next year?" Bill has known Jack for many years and one thing was for certain, although he could hide his true feelings from the rest of the world, he couldn't hide them from the people who knew him best. He knew very damn right well Jack loved Elizabeth, he always has, he also knew that Jack would never do anything to compromise her position, so he would never tell her. But, the pain was so evident on Jack's face. Bill thought to go out on a limb. "You should settle down, find yourself a good woman, have a family…" Jack didn't like where this was going. "I have heard that the Countess de Chevalier and her brother arrived at court yesterday.." he paused, "she is quite beautiful, …..and French."

"What do I need with a wife? I have all I need without complicating it with a woman."

"aye, but it seems you have already done that, eh?"

Jack turned to face his friend.

"Did you think I didn't know?" Bill laughed, Jack turned away. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me.." Bill put up his hands in surrender as if to reassure his friend that he would not say a word. "And what if she feels the same?"

"And what if she does?" Jack spoke abruptly. "What then, eh? Throw caution to the wind? Defy the King's order? Marry her and live happily ever after? Nonsense. She couldn't even if she wanted to."

"You underestimate her." Bill replied.

"Do I now? And who am I to ignore her duty? Who is she, eh?" Jack sarcastically lectured.

"I thought she was the Princess of England?" Bill snapped at his friend. He was angry that he was giving up that easily on something so rare and wonderful. He turned and walked away from Jack, leaving him with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth, in her ivory chiffon dress with silver and crystals adorning it, sashayed through the royal garden with her ladies, looking for Jack. Elizabeth's gown shifted slightly in the breeze as she moved though her mother's rose garden. Jack saw her, and thought how much more beautiful she actually was then when he sees her in his thoughts. Several of the courtiers were gathering for tea, and Elizabeth had to do her best to greet everyone. As she entered the garden, she did a quick survey of the guests. Lady Walsingham, The Count and Countess de Chevalier, her cousins, Lord Beckett, Lady Beckett and Cutler, for certain, several nameless courtiers, and Jack and his mother Lady Essex. Elizabeth lost her breath momentarily, gained it back and with a slight hint of anger and snubbing nodded to them while passing by. Jack acknowledged her, but kept very distant. He did not want his feelings to betray him. Elizabeth would be just as distant since it was obvious his assessment of his feelings for her. But, seeing him hurt a little, even if she didn't show it.

"Lady Elizabeth?!" A voice called behind her. She recognized it, and sneered, sighed and turned around with the most false smile she had given in some time.

"Cutler Beckett." She greeted her soon to be betrothed, though it absolutely made her cringe to think on it. She had much more pressing issues at the moment, and this had to take lower priority.

"I heard of your ordeal, and I am glad to know that you are feeling better considering the circumstances." He kissed her cheek. She imagined how it would feel to have Jack kiss her cheek. What his lips would feel like on her skin. She didn't dare imagine more than that. Cutler took her hands, "You look radiant this afternoon." His flattery did not help his cause. It was by pure political gain that this marriage was to be, and nothing more, although she guessed that he assumed she had some feeling for him. And she did, after all they have been friends since they were children and his family has been trusted advisors of her father and grandfather for generations. He was loyal and kind by all accounts and although his father, Lord Winston Beckett, was ridiculously ambitious, he was also loyal to her father. "Please know that my father has been working through the night to find the source of such treachery. And I am confident that he will resolve this mystery. He is, after all, the King's chancellor." He leaned in closer and whispered, "I have even heard that he has caught one of the pawns and locked him in the tower." He was proud of his father's accomplishment. Cutler's mother, is the daughter of the Russian Emperor, who chose Winston Beckett from scores of other would be suitors to his daughter only for his power in England and his influence with the King.

"Yes," Elizabeth said distracted and disinterested. Cutler tried to make her focus on him and moved into her gaze. "I don't know why everyone is making such a fuss, really, I am fine." Elizabeth was just not impressed with the attention this matter was getting. She felt it a waste, especially considering that the real event of the night went unnoticed.

Elizabeth made her way to the fountain and sat down with her ladies. She saw Jack talking to Margarite de Chevalier, a cute but overly flirtatious woman with quite a reputation. That scoundrel, she thought… She took out her book and she called him over. "Cutler?" she commanded, "Come and read to me." Thinking that by some stretch she would enjoy it, she would at least enjoy letting Jack know that two could play that game. Why carry on these false pretenses, get it out in the open, right? Cutler looked shocked, as Elizabeth never made any special request of him before. Maybe his advances were working, he thought? The Lord and Lady Beckett were most pleased and the look on Winston's face was one of partial victory.

Jack tried not to pay any mind to this, but admitted to himself that he had to do something, this couldn't go on any longer. The tension rose all through the day and into the evening. Tonight, somehow, he would put an end to this madness.

Once the torches were lit, they headed out into the maze of hedges. It was a tradition that the Queen started many years ago. The ladies would hide in the maze and the gentlemen would hunt for them, blindfolded. All the single ladies, including the Princess, scattered about the maze. Elizabeth found a spot in a dead end that she could hide in. One at a time, the men came through, some not even sensing her there. She would laugh at the ones who did find her and redirect them to the maze. Cutler came through and for a moment she thought she would raise his blindfold and let him claim her as his prize. He came closer to her, and reached for her. She went to remove the cloth from his eyes, but she looked on him. He wasn't Jack, and no matter how she tried to pretend, he would never be. She decided to move from his grasp and make believe she wasn't there. He went by, not noticing her. A curious thing, she thought, that he didn't feel her? She was glad. He left the small dead end and went back into the maze. Elizabeth turned and faced the hedge and picked a small white flower from it. She turned back around, and as she did, Jack stood before her, inches from her face, with no blindfold at all.

"Tell me something, Elizabeth?" He stared deep into her eyes, "_Why_ do you torment me so?" Jack thought it amusing that she was trembling, but felt guilty for making her frightened.

"I am sure I don't know what you mean, sir." She sniffed the flower and tinkered with it playfully.

"Oh, I think you do." He looked further into her eyes. He swore he would stay away from her and it would have worked had he not come to the garden today. Blasted women. The very sight of her made his blood boil, and liked the challenge. He continued to move closer to her.

"I do _not._" She became so uncomfortable she broke his grip and turned away from him.

"Your lap dog, he is reading to you is he?" Jack was irritated, it was quite obvious. She smiled.

"Jealous?" she answered smugly.

"**Yes**."

Elizabeth turned to Jack, "You should be." She replied and walked off. Jack smirked. This was by no means over.

Elizabeth and the other women made their way out of the maze and began to say their goodbyes for the night. Cutler retired with his parents and kissed Elizabeth goodbye on the cheek. It made her uncomfortable, but she needed to learn to live with it, so she tolerated it. She was sure to commensurate this act in plain view of Jack. She was rather amused and wanted to see how far she could take it until one of them snapped. There was no harm in it, nothing serious could come of it anyway. "Until tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, tomorrow." Elizabeth replied, again using the famed fake smile she had perfected.

Still watching Jack from the corner of her eye.

Jack came over to her to say goodbye as well. He kissed her hand.

"My Lady, " He kept it short and sweet, but looked deep into her eyes. As he rose and began to walk away from her, Elizabeth commanded to him.

"You didn't kiss me goodbye, sir?"

Jack was embarrassed in front of the courtiers and the ladies. The girls giggled. He had good mind to kiss her good once and for all. That would end this charade. He returned to her side.

"on the cheek.." she pointed to her face.

He leaned in and kissed it. She took in the moment, the touch of his lips, the scent of his skin, all the while feeling guilty for putting him on display this way. She really only did it to have him close to her, on her terms, so she would have to take matters into her own hands. Her heart trembled as he pressed his lips on her cheek and she felt like falling over. Jack too savored the moment, he might as well, it was an excuse to be near her. Besides, what harm could come of it, only he knew his thoughts, it wasn't like everyone could hear him enjoying the feel of her soft skin under his lips. The garden that was giggling at the command only a few moments ago, was now in awe of something much bigger. He released his lips from her face and walked away. The air was dead silent.

In the distance, Winston Beckett took notice of this scene and his smile of victory quickly turned to a sneer of scheming, and worry.

Elizabeth dismissed her ladies early and stayed alone with her thoughts standing on the balcony of her room. She liked the view of the fields, the oak where Jack would read to her. The stars were out on so low it was as if she could reach up and touch them. She hated to be confused about anything. But, oddly, she really wasn't. She just couldn't act on her thoughts. So now, how to erase this from her memory. Erase Jack? She didn't want to, that much she knew. So much was racing though her head, she prayed for a way to sort it all out.

"You never answered me," The voice startled her, and she say him sitting on the balcony ledge. Be careful what you wish for, she thought. "_why_ do you torment me?"

"It is not intentional. I can assure you. I could never…I would never…I don't know why you think any of this has to do with you." Jack removed himself from the ledge and towards Elizabeth as she spoke. She backed up to avoid being too close, but the doors to her room betrayed her. She was flush against them with no where to go and Jack was closer to her than he has ever been.

"It has everything to do with…me..and you..." He spoke slowly, and brushed his lips on hers. "Deny you felt anything between us and I will leave right now, Tell me you love me and I will never go." He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. What was he saying? He was living on pure emotion, it was quite liberating, he thought. To do something just because you want to, to act on a selfish impulse. If only he could bring himself to do more.

"I felt.." Elizabeth couldn't say a word, she just looked at Jack and melted inside. She longed to tell him she loved him, to hold him, to fall into his arms, dear God, she thought. Those eyes…And yet she knew she couldn't. She is Princess of England, There are expectations that go along with that. To do this would be an act of treason, she thought. But to not do it would be treason against her own heart. She struggled for a moment, "I felt something, I thought, but it was a moment of weakness, sir. And _you_ are a _fool_ for loving me." She pushed her self from his grip. She hated herself for this but couldn't bear to look at Jack anymore, she was torturing herself. As she said the words, she felt as though her soul was being ripped from her body. "Have you forgotten, sir, I am to be married?" The words pierced his soul. Ridiculous, he thought that Elizabeth would marry Cutler Beckett. Weasel. He most definitely didn't deserve her, and she didn't deserve to be stuck with him. "And we are most elated about this union." She couldn't believe the words coming out of _her_ mouth. Why is it that they played this cat and mouse game?

"Well, then." Jack answered. He was void of emotion. He likened himself to the biggest fool of all. Here he had hung himself out on a limb, only to have her cut the branch right off and throw it into the abyss. He could not even look at her. He knew that this was it, if she couldn't tell him her feelings now, then it was certain she never would. He wanted to retreat, so he walked past her and towards the door. She kept her back to him. As he walked away, she called to him.

"Jack?" She desperately wanted him to stay, did she ever. She thought if she let him walk out that door, she would never see him again.

He stopped.

"You forgot to kiss me goodnight."

She was kidding, right? What did she want from him, He thought? She didn't deserve to have him answer every demand she put before him, not after this. He turned his head over her shoulder, looking back at her. She stared off into the sky, and he could almost hear her heartbeat. He wanted to walk away, spare himself the torture, but, Jack came back to her, as he always did. He moved to her face, to her cheek. He leaned into her, breathing in her scent so he could etch it into his soul and remember it forever. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. She turned her head quickly, meeting her lips with his. He pulled back from her and looked questioning her with his eyes. She pulled back too…what had she done? Whatever it was, she didn't care. All that mattered in this moment was her and Jack. He didn't stop long enough to question it either, he pulled her in by her waist and pressed his nose to hers. He kissed her softly, once, cautiously. His face pressed against hers as she said, "I am a liar."

"A liar who is loved by a fool." He answered, ending it in a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth began to awaken, hearing the sounds of the birds and feeling the sunlight on her face

Elizabeth began to awaken, hearing the sounds of the birds and feeling the sunlight on her face. She felt invigorated, renewed, life was different, it was sweeter. Everything felt just as it should, she thought. Peaceful yet exhilarating. She stretched nervously, giggling. She sat up and looked to the other side of the bed. On the pillow, a single, white lily and a note. She knew who that was from…Elizabeth felt like a child on Christmas morning. Slowly she opened the note, and as she did,

"My Lady.." The doors to her room flung open. "Good morning, My Lady." Bess yelled, ordering the other ladies around, preparing for another day. Setting Elizabeth's bath, her dressing table, her clothes. The cook arrived with breakfast. Elizabeth quickly stuffed the note under her leg, hiding it. She barely got a chance to read it.

"Good morning Bess!" Elizabeth was unusually chipper, and nothing could spoil this day. Absolutely nothing. The ladies noticed her changed this morning, but had no clue as to the cause. "What a lovely morning, don't you think?" She sprang out of bed, clutching the note in her hand and still hiding it behind her back. She moved to her desk and scrambled it in with some other papers and pretended it to be some sort of declaration or letter from the King. She shooed the servants away, keeping them far enough back to ensure they couldn't read it. She read it to herself, trying to keep the emotion off her face. "The old oak at dusk?", she thought to herself, reading the request from Jack's letter. She was so excited she could hardly breathe.

As the ladies dressed her, she thought after her father finished addressing the court this morning, she would pass the time wandering the moor, maybe even going to the cliffs to look out at the sea. It was a clear and warm spring day and she would be able to see off the coast for miles. She anticipated the day would move slow as she counted down the minutes until she again saw Jack. Although she was sure that there would be plenty of tasks to preoccupy her.

All the court gathered to hear the King address them. The Queen, Elizabeth, young Catherine, and her older brother George were standing on the platform overlooking the hundreds gathered before them. The mood was tense as if someone had something to say, but dare not. The royals stood like stone creatures, expressionless faces, almost cold and devoid of life. Elizabeth leaned over to her mother. "What is this all about? And why is everyone so somber?"

Anne motioned to her daughter, "Shhh.."

The King began to speak. He was greeted with soft clapping, rather than the usual cheering. "In light of the recent circumstances surrounding the attempt on my daughter's life, and other members of the monarchy, it has become necessary for England to assert herself in a military campaign against our known enemy in Scotland. It is with great sadness that I bring you this news and with great pride that I tell you that your Prince, George," He held his sons shoulder, never prouder than at that moment of his son's willingness to accept his post. "will be our fearless defender and our savior. His efforts will be swift and sure to bring safety to our realm. We wish him much success and a quick return home." The crowds clapped louder than before, in approval of the King's decision. Elizabeth stood, motionless, shocked. She looked at George, he smiled back at her quickly, returning his gaze and his waving to the crowd. The King turned around to Elizabeth, and to Anne, proud of the prince, afraid for his son. Elizabeth stood in disbelief, not quite sure what to say, but she had better think if something, she thought to herself.

The royal family and the Kings counsel moved from the platform, walking along the path through the crowd. People were falling to their knees, kissing the hand of the prince as he walked by. He regally accepted the offerings of affection. The people were also kissing Elizabeth's train on her dress, shouting prayers for the safety of her life, although she was somewhat in another world just yet. The reality of her position and the gravity of the situation began to overwhelm her. These people were actually on their knees before her, they were concerned for her life, they were willing to fight along side her brother, a boy she had known her whole life, yet barely could recognize this day, all in defense of her and England. She was a mere girl, she thought, just a person like them, born into a life of wealth, but a mortal life none the less, not so very different than them. At that moment somehow, all the things that she thought so important, seemed so shallow, so petty. Here she was this morning, so jubilant, so simply happy that she had fallen in love, and here was her brother, and countless other soldiers, marching off to war, leaving wives, children and families behind, who knows when to return.

"Your Highness..", an old woman knelt before her, grabbing her hand and holding it in both of hers, stopping the princess as she walked. The royal family stopped and turned to see what was happening, watching Elizabeth, "take this, please," she removed from her pocket a bracelet, with a brilliant blue sapphire handing from it. She was homely looking and seemed as though she could hardly afford to have something as beautiful as this, let alone give it away. Behind her stood her son, dressed in his military uniform, ready to make the long journey to Scotland. She realized that this woman was giving her son to her, to England, for the preservation of her family, and the crown. The sacrifice moved her practically to tears. The old woman spoke, "It belonged to my grandmother, and has brought my family much luck and protection. it is my hope that it will do the same for you.." The woman said humbly. Elizabeth hardly knew what to say in return. This combination left her contemplating every ounce of her being.

Then, suddenly, Elizabeth's demeanor changed, she became aware of herself, her heart touched by this gesture, and she understood what it meant to be worshipped as a princess. She removed the bracelet from the woman's hand gingerly, and reverently, looking deep into this woman's eyes, "I shall treasure it always." The woman let go of Elizabeth's hand raised herself from the ground and receded into the crowd.

Jack stood at the Oak, it was past dusk, and nearly pitch black. He heard the sound of a single horse, running tirelessly in the distance. It moved closer. A dark hooded figure rode on its back, and began to slow down as it approached him. The figure slid down from the horse, and ran to him. As her dress blew in the breeze, Elizabeth fell into Jack's arms as if all the weight of the world came crashing down with her. She had snuck out of the castle, no one knew she was even gone. She had never done that before and something about it felt liberating. After the day she had, she felt some inalienable right to find herself a release. He was surprised at her. She was different, her aura was heavy with responsibility.

She has never been so relieved to see him in all her life. She needed this, and she deserved it, an escape. Jack felt her hold him tight. He held her back. He knew she was upset, he didn't realize how much, and he imagined she blamed herself for this in some way. He also knew she was frightened of the duties she would inherit in her brother's absence." Do you not think yourself strong enough for the task?"

"You know that is not it."

"What then?"

She couldn't answer, she may not have even known. All Elizabeth wanted was to forget about today and tomorrow for a while. She wanted to be free of her thoughts which weighed so heavily on her. She left his arms and stood, leaning on the oak, looking out onto the moor. She heard a small weeping sound coming from the tree. "Do you hear that?" She tried to focus, Jack listened too. They traced the base of the tree and mixed in the grass, illuminated by the moonlight was a small baby bird who had fallen from the nest in the tree.

Jack looked on it, "A sparrow."

"He lived through quite a fall." Elizabeth thought how amazing that this little one looked no worse for the wear considering his apparent ordeal. "What an amazing little creature." She addressed the little bird in her hand, "You have had yourself some adventure, little sparrow. It was a good thing we were here to help you on your way?! Although I somehow imagine you would have found your way home…" Jack climbed the tree and found the nest snuggled deep in the inner branches. Elizabeth handed the bird to Jack. He placed it carefully in the nest. He smiled at the bird and climbed back down.


	5. Chapter 5

The moonlight danced on the water, and the cliff mimicked the end of the world, Elizabeth thought, and if everything stopped r

The moonlight danced on the water, and the cliff mimicked the end of the world, Elizabeth thought, and if everything stopped right now, she was perfectly fine with it. She was here, with Jack. She was weak, she thought. With all the troubles in the kingdom, all the worries and concerns, here she was, lost in the moment for herself. She hated thinking she was so far removed from her family and their downright depressing view of duty, knowing full well she was not. Of all people, she understood the responsibility that was hers and hers alone, but a part of her longed to be free of it. "What will I do?" She said, truly questioning Jack. He was sitting in the low branches of the oak tree, carving a piece of wood with a pocket knife, and it was still unrecognizable as anything other than a piece of wood.

"Do what you always do." Elizabeth shirked, shaking her head. "As you always have done." Jack told her, fiddling with the wood in his hands.

"And what would that be? Allow myself to be eternally torn between my sense of duty and my desire for freedom?" She paused, and turned to look at Jack.

"Act as your conscience dictates." He said plainly. Elizabeth acknowledged his statement as pure truth. He stopped carving and placed the half finished item in his pocket, jumping down from the tree.

Jack took her hands at the wrists, trying to settle her down. He pulled her to sit, and joined her in the grass beneath the oak. He took her left hand into his and held it up in the moonlight, studying it intently. He turned it from one angle to another, back and forth, changing his expression each time. Elizabeth though his behavior quite bizarre, and giggled at him.

"What are you doing?" She said, still g\laughing under her breath.

"You know, your highness, I am a traveled man. I have been to the shores of Africa, the ports of Asia and the ruins of Greece. And in my travels, I have become most educated in various cultures and customs of the world's people." Jack was telling a story, much like he always did, surrounding the adventures he had as a boy traveling intermittently with his mother and grandfather to the most exotic of places. All the while, continuing to study her hand. "A gypsy woman in Madrid told me that everything a person has done, wants to do and will do is all written here," he held her hand at an angle to show her, "in the palm of your hand."

"Nonsense." She laughed.

Jack was serious, well, at least she thought so for the moment. He began to point out lines on her hand. "This one is your life line." He traced it softly along her palm with one finger, glancing up at her with his eyes.

"And what does it say?" Elizabeth inquired, meeting his glance with a flirtatious one of her own.

"Well, it says you will be rich," she began to laugh, "powerful, and I dare say, in control of your own destiny. It says that even though the world seems thrust upon you, you will always be victorious." His speech was eloquent and serious although he always had a punch line, and this was no exception. "And it says quite plainly that you will not marry a pale faced, slimy souled, small hearted goat waste like Cutler Beckett…" Elizabeth laughed harder.

"Whom then, shall I marry?" she asked.

"It does not say," Jack studied her hand as if looking for it to actually say something. He began to sensually unbutton her sleeve, revealing the bracelet that she was given earlier. Elizabeth was silent as Jack moved her sleeve up and revealed her arm. "You must look to the love line to see that." He extended her arm out, holding it by her wrist, and pulled it almost straight, until the tips of her fingers touched his chest above his heart. With his other hand he traced a line starting at her finger tips.

"The love line begins here, and" he continued tracing down her arm, moving closer to her, "along here," he kept tracing softly, "down here," and finished the line at her heart, touching it with his one finger, "and ends here." His face was inches from hers, she smiled slightly, caught in his eyes, and he in hers. "It is one," he kissed her cheek on the right, close to her lips, "continuous," then the other cheek near her lips, "unending" then her forehead, "unbreakable," then her lips, "line." She kissed him this time and they stayed there together, under the oak, until just before sunrise.

"Lady Elizabeth!!" Yelled Bess, bursting into the princess's room. Every night for the last week and a half, Elizabeth had spent out on the moor with Jack. Her time with him was limited with all of her new duties at court. And though she missed him reading to her and dancing under the oak to the soft music, she rather liked her new way of being with him. It was just them, without the formality of court that they had to endure during the day. At night, they could just be. Just Jack and Elizabeth, not the princess and the earl of Essex. And last night was no different, she was out until the wee hours of the morning. Elizabeth slowly rose to address the ruckus. She could hear crying and screaming outside the castle walls and it became clearer to her as she awoke further. She shook off the sleepiness and replaced it with determination. She threw on her robe, "There are hundreds of them, crying for help from their sovereign, hundreds of them, my lady.." Bess was visibly shaken, she had never seen such a sight as this in her life. Elizabeth, touched her arm and began to walk from her room down the long hallway to the main ballroom, and then out to the castle gates where the people waited, crying and yelling for the royals. She was met along the way by Walsingham, her chief advisor and body guard whom she had known since her childhood. He was a loyal and trusted friend to her family and came immediately to offer advice and information.

"The outlying village of Hempstead was attacked five days ago by the Scottish. It was said that they left no survivors, but indeed there are, Lady Elizabeth." He stopped her, grabbed her hand and turned her to face him, "Only some of the women and children….only some.." Elizabeth acknowledged his look.

"Does my father know about this?"

"Not yet, he has been in chambers all morning regarding recent news from abroad." The reached the gates. The screaming was louder and the wailing made Elizabeth nervous. It was if it were opening night for a new play and she was the star everyone came to see. All eyes were on her right now and she knew it. She only hoped she had half of the ability to soothe the people as her brother did. Walsingham made one last comment, "They are looking to you, my dear, to ease their suffering..." Elizabeth looked down at her wrist, reminding her of the old woman and her willingness to give of herself to her country. She was filled with purpose.

"Open the gate…" Elizabeth ordered.

As the gates opened and the doors retracted, she began to see the faces of the people. Her people. Women and children, bloodied and bruised. Dirty from the long journey. Babies wailing from hunger, mothers begging for the lives of their children. At the front of this chaos, a black horse stood tall, his rider, the Earl of Essex, holding a child in his arms whose leg was badly burned. She was proud of him. He looked the part of a nobleman, or dare she say a prince. Jack looked at Elizabeth, nodding at her in encouragement.

Elizabeth attempted to quiet the crowd, finally asking the guards to fire a shot into the air to get their attention. As the crowd silenced, Elizabeth spoke, "My dear subjects. It is with much sorrow that I greet you this morning, and though my heart is heavy from your losses, it is thankful for your sacrifice, and your courage. Here you will find food, shelter and care for your wounded." She took a baby from the arms of a mother, touching that woman's face with her hand, acknowledging her. "Make way through the gates…." She motioned to them and the castle servants greeted the people, helping them in. Jack handed the child to one of those servants whispering a command for the child's care. He walked over to Elizabeth. She was still speaking to the people as they walked through the gate.

"They came from Hempstead."

"Yes, I know."

"The battle at Hempstead?" Jack was curious why she was so complacent about it.

"An outlying village just near the Scottish border. Walsingham tells me it was attacked just five days ago. Could you imagine walking all that way wounded, carrying your child? Hungry? Cold.."

"Has no one told you?" Jack asked her. She looked at him curiously.

"Told me what?"

"Lady Elizabeth, your father is asking you be brought to counsel immediately." Walsingham interrupted. And he began to whisk Elizabeth away. Jack stopped her, with a look more serious than ever she had seen. She fought Walsingham's grasp and moved back to Jack. Walsingham stood there, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Told me what, Jack?"

Jack moved closer to her, consoling her with his eyes. He didn't say a word. He knew she could read his thoughts. His face said it all.

Walsingham pulled her away, and she stumbled as she began to think the worst…..


	6. Chapter 6

As she disappeared into the castle, Jack stood along side the guards and servants helping the refugees inside

As she disappeared into the castle, Jack stood along side the guards and servants helping the refugees inside. The Earl of Rochsford, a long time trusted friend of Jack's and one of the King's counsel members, joined him. "Edward…" Jack acknowledged, "indeed a small sample of the destruction of war.." he was intending his comment to the masses of injured from Hemptstead. Edward agreed, nodding his head. "Well, what is it then? What grim fate have they bestowed upon…"

"The counsel has passed the Act of Succession." Edward interrupted his friend. Jack looked up, stunned and concerned, yet almost half expecting it. "Norfolk has been passed up as next in line, and Elizabeth has been named successor to the King. Beckett's power is growing stronger at court. The King trusts him above all others and with the impending marriage of his son to Elizabeth he stands to become the most powerful man in Europe. And with that power comes many dastardly alliances." Jack listened to his friend, going over in his mind every word Edward was saying. "Elizabeth will be Queen, and Beckett will have her right where he wants her."

" It also ensures her safety. She is no good to them dead." Jack answered.

"Without you here, it ensures nothing.…"

"I haven't left yet."

"Am I to understand that you are not going?"

"I haven't said that." Jack looked sternly, he never said anything about not going on his long anticipated journey to the Caribbean, but this did add to his dilemma. He could never ask her to join him, her duty and rank prohibited that. He had contemplating life at court, but that didn't leave very much option either. How could he ask her to defy her father and not marry Beckett. He wasn't very well going to marry her, but he couldn't bear the thought of her marrying another man. And there was something else….

Edward then figured it out, and shocked said, "You haven't told her, have you?"

"Not exactly." Jack tried to explain his action. "I haven't decided either way, so there was no reason."

"And what would make you decide to stay? You, yourself has said you aren't suited for life at court, and there is that other matter to consider…"

Jack looked at Edward with a stare of a thousand daggers.

Upstairs, in the King's counsel chamber, Elizabeth stood with a dazed look upon her face. She whispered, "So that's it then. So it is written, so shall it be."

Winston Beckett came to her side. The King sat motionless, a pawn really, at his desk, signing paper after paper, at Beckett's request. "The loss of Prince George is a truly unfortunate event, but a hero's death is nothing to be mourned."

"But the death of a brother is, SIR." Elizabeth replied scolding.

Beckett raised an eyebrow, but was hardly miffed by her attitude towards him. Her feelings for him were irrevalent. It is Cutler he was concerned about, and with Jack's recent interference with Elizabeth, he was more concerned then ever. After all, the sequence of events could not have played out more perfectly if he had them all on strings. Now was his chance to seal the deal, and move Cutler right into position. Edward, the Earl of Rochford, stepped in the room, taking a survey of the current situation, and began immediately to look busy with the various papers strewn about, but all the while watching Elizabeth and Lord Winston Beckett.

The King still sat in his oversized chair at the head of this long table, his desk as it were, looking quite defeated. In the wake of this distressing news, the Queen took to her bed, her health failing for no apparent reason that could be attributed to anything other than a broken heart. Elizabeth moved towards the window, to look upon the refugees below, starving and dirty, but receiving the best she could offer. She felt a sense of bittersweet accomplishment in their salvation, but still the responsibility overwhelmed her. She spotted Jack, helping the men round up the horses to board in the stable. He felt her gaze and looked up to the window where she stood and met it with concern. He could feel her crying out to him, but he didn't allow himself to act on it. Beckett noticed her stare and its recipient, and this fueled his fire. He decided that it was high time he let the cat out of the bag. He walked over to a pile of parchments that the King had signed and sealed, rummaged through them for a second, and then came up wit the prize. A worn paper with several signatures on it. He strolled over to Elizabeth, still standing at the window and taking inventory of the circumstances. He begins, "My Lady, I am the King's most trusted advisor, and as such," he cleared his throat and continued slowly, stressing each syllable, "it is my duty to ensure all matters of the state are addressed." He paused, "Matters of a business and _personal_ nature." Elizabeth barely hearing him, tuned in to his ramblings to see if he had anything interesting to say. "Sometimes it seems that my responsibility can overwhelm me and it seems that that very thing has indeed happened to me here today."

"Ahh," Elizabeth thought to herself, "maybe if any good could come out of this day it would be that Beckett would resign under the pressure. Jack never liked him much, never trusted him, and convinced her of the same.

Beckett looked out the window with Elizabeth and she noticed he was looking at Jack. "Your father's already frail condition has only been worsened by this event and in light of your new position, it now becomes your duty to preside over certain social events."

Elizabeth thought for a moment, this couldn't be too hard, she thought to herself. "Go on." She commanded. Beckett smiled a devious smirk.

"There is the matter of your birthday…"

"No..no..no..out of the question." Elizabeth couldn't think of a birthday at this point, a celebration was not in order.

"But, your grace, the people need this happy event to remind them of the continuity of life."

"No."

"Your highness, a celebration, a wedding, these are things that restore hope," he paused, "faith.."

She hated to admit that he had a point, but he did. Then she realized he said wedding..certianly he couldn't mean she would marry in a week? On her birthday? She decided that he was overstepping his bounds a bit by trying to move up her wedding. "I am not sure that a wedding is what I need, Lord Beckett, and certainly not in a little more than a week's time."

He chuckled slightly, under his breath, and then retorted, "Not your wedding, your grace," he paused, "The wedding of the Earl of Essex."

The room fell silent. Papers stopped moving, the bustling people stood still. They all knew very right well the recent involvement of Jack and Elizabeth even though they were discreet, it was obvious as day and written on their faces. Everyone knew, but no one dared say a word. No one, that is, except Lord Winston Beckett.

Elizabeth whipped around, staring him dead in the face. "you are a cruel liar sir, and I will have you stripped of you title and sent so far from court, you wont be able to find your way back for a hundred years." Her anger was like fire spitting from a volcano, and the room was set on the battle.

"I am afraid it is true, your grace." He held the parchment to her, a wedding proclamation with the written permission of the King. She wouldn't look at it.

"I won't be a victim of your schemes and lies, SIR, and I will not look at this forgery before me. A treasonous document."

"The document is real, My Lady, and your father approved the union. Right here it states that week after next, The Earl of Essex will by decree of the King," he is reading the paper aloud for the whole room to hear, "Marry the Lady Eleanor Swann, younger sister to the newly appointed Governor of Port Royal, Captain Weatherby Swann."

She stood stoically, not letting one ounce of this affect her. It was obvious what he was trying to do. "You mistake me Lord Beckett, for someone who would be affected by gossip. And I assure you sir, I am not." She didn't need to be convinced of the bogusness of this document, she knew it in her heart to be false. Jack loved her, and she loved him. Beckett's sick game was not going to change that and she continued steadfast.

"Not even if the betrayal came by the very hand of the one you think most innocent?"

He handed the paper to her, and she looked at it, if only to pick it apart and throw it in his face. The she saw it. And like a million daggers hitting her heart at once, the pain hit her.

Edward saw the pain in her eyes and he sank his head. This was not the way it was supposed to be. On the bottom of the page, with the seal of the house of Essex next to it, was Jack's signature, and with it, the cold, harsh reality of her life to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth closed the door to her chambers, ordering everyone to stay outside

Elizabeth closed the door to her chambers, ordering everyone to stay outside. She kept up a stern and cold front since she left the counsel and her father, but as soon as that door shut, a flood of emotions hit her like a tsunami. She was worn out, exhausted, but kept on. She wanted to collapse into her bed and stay there forever. This feeling was quite uncomfortable and she struggled to regain her composure. "I am sure you waited, sir, and I am sorry for it." Elizabeth addressed Jack, who in light of the current circumstances, decided to come to her this night rather than wait for her at the old oak. Jack was sitting in the shadows of her room, near the long purple velvet drapes that hung on the stately windows. He stood and came towards her. She resisted and was somewhat cold to him, Against her will. She stood with her back to him, looking out the window onto the moor, realizing that she was living in the moments that would inevitably change her life.. "I will be Queen, Jack." She said solemnly. And although she wanted nothing more than to scream at him, hate him for his deception, how could she? If she criticized his impending marriage, she was nothing more than a hypocrite. He owes her nothing, and it was her own fault for thinking otherwise. So, she kept her composure with him and continued to act quite dignified.

"Yes, you will." The church bells rang in the distance and set a heavy tone in the air.

"George is missing, presumed dead or in the hands of Scotland. The Act of Succession, passed by the counsel, has removed my cousin the Duke of Norfolk as the King's heir in this most sad and unlikely event, and looks to place me upon the throne."

"Is it what you want?"

"What I want," she turned to look over her shoulder at Jack, "is irrevalent." She fought hard not to cry out. "England _needs me. _My mother has taken to her bed, ill from the news of my brother, Catherine has been shipped off to Hatfield with her governesses, and my father's health is failing. The only solace they have is in the thought that I will be Queen."

"And your marriage? That must give them solace as well?" Jack asked as if to try to find out some piece of information, and he tried not to say it with sarcasm, but he could not help himself. It was high time they had this conversation.

Elizabeth was hurt by his bluntness and his candor, but understood where it was coming from. "I should ask you that question sir?" She returned fire. She was losing her grip.

Jack, somewhat surprised, sighed to himself and thought quickly on who would have brought this to her – Beckett, no doubt. "I can see how you could be bound to your duty in your life to be Queen, but your love should be your own."

"Nothing is my own anymore." She said softly, under her breath.

"You do not love him."

"Love has nothing to do with the marriage of a Queen. My father has selected Lord Beckett's son as a perfect political and diplomatic match." She stopped, looked at Jack hard, "And what is it to you anyway?" That's it. She lost it. She took the parchment from the pocket of her dress and began to waive it at him. "Love? You want to lecture me about love?"

Jack recognized the document and hated that she had to see it. Elizabeth began to cry through her anger, fighting every tear from her soul, "WHY?" she paused, "_WHY_?" He leaned as if to go towards her, she moved back glaring at him. "You have left me no choice…not even a choice, Jack. It is you that have done this - !"

Jack walked closer to her, and she could feel him nearing her, and she fought harder to keep her distance, at least emotionally. "Many things I have known you to be, Elizabeth, but never a villain to your own conscience. You love me…" Elizabeth's eyes closed in acknowledgement and pain. Jack leaned in to touch her. Elizabeth moved away.

"I do not love her, …I don't even know her..no..it wasn't about her…" Jack came close to her face. "I love you, I have only ever loved you…."

Elizabeth became sarcastic with Jack, hating the fact that she felt so trapped by her life, "Hahh. Easy to say now……" He could see she was hurt, and that was never his intention – he planned to be gone long before this marriage ever took place. "I am done with this. So very done with all of this…"

"So, she gives up." Jack exclaimed as if to deliver a grand speech. He rarely got so angry, but this was unbearable.

"You coward! You come here and _pretend_ to be so in love with me that you would have me give up my crown, my family and my duty, and you hadn't the courage to tell me the truth?! If it is so trivial, this marriage, then why hide it?!" She began to walk to him, looking at his eyes. He broke the stare, and looked at the floor feeling guilty for mot being honest with her to begin with. But not about Eleanor. Elizabeth continued to pace around him she noticed something very odd. Jack was not protesting? That could mean only one thing. "You're hiding something.." she exclaimed. "This isn't it. There is something else, isn't there..?" He couldn't look up at her right away. He needed to find a way to tell her about his plans to sail to the Caribbean – and his plan _not_ to return….and how that all changed because of her…

Finally he found the strength. As he opened his mouth, Elizabeth interrupted. "Don't bother."

"Elizabeth,…" Jack began.

"Get out. Show me one honorable deed done solely for me." She whispered. He took two steps towards her. "GET OUT!" She yelled.

He turned away from her and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Jack poured another drink, this time missing the glass altogether. Not that he could be expected to pour anything after an entire bottle of rum disappeared down his throat in the last few hours. He sat at his grandfather's desk with charts and artifacts strewn about. He looked right natural there. He blended into the scene as if he were born for it. A regal, life strained crusty sailor, rum soaked and dreaming of adventure. A creek at the door startled him, then he notices who it is. "What do you want?"

"You." The tall, beautiful, dark haired woman dressed in her long white nightgown, a burgundy robe hanging just off her shoulder, said plainly, standing before him in the moonlight.

"Great." Jack thought. "Just what I need – another woman." He thought to himself.


End file.
